


Through the Green Fuse

by reeby10



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Character Who Is Obviously Not Fine Insists They Are Actually Fine, First Kiss, Head Injury, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “I’m fine, Nog, don’t worry about it,” Jake said, wiping at the blood seeping from his split lip.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Through the Green Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Title from 'The Force That Through The Green Fuse' by Dylan Thomas.

“I’m fine, Nog, don’t worry about it,” Jake said, wiping at the blood seeping from his split lip.

It would have been much more reassuring if Jake’s words didn’t slur just a little bit, his eyes not quite focusing. Nog didn’t know a lot about human injuries, but he’d spent enough time around them on the station to know that that wasn’t normal. Or good. Which was why he was trying to get Jake to go see Doctor Bashir in the infirmary.

“I really don’t think you are,” Nog replied carefully. “You did hit your head pretty hard when you jumped off of that stack of crates.”

“I’ve seen you do the same thing and be fine,” Jake pointed out.

Nog reached out just in time as Jake swayed on his feet, almost falling into the wall. Jake frowned down at the hand on his arm, like he was confused. That probably wasn’t a good sign either, and Nog really hoped he could get Jake to go to the infirmary soon. Hopefully before he was forced to call medical to them.

“That’s because Ferengi skulls are thicker than humans’,” Nog said.

Oddly, that made Jake grin. Fresh blood welled at the split on his lip, but Jake didn’t seem to notice. “You are very hard headed.”

Nog was pretty sure he should be offended by that, but he was also pretty sure Jake’s words couldn’t be taken at face value at the moment, seeing as he had a head injury. That was also something he had learned from being around humans on the station. They said and did strange things when they got hit in the head.

Jake opened his mouth, then closed it almost immediately and leaned forward. Nog thought for a second that Jake was going to fall again, but any move he might make to help was completely forgotten when Jake’s lips pressed against his.

It didn’t feel accidental, not at all. Jake was moving his mouth with purpose, pressing deeper into the kiss, tasting of copper. It took a moment for Nog to pull himself together enough to return the kiss. He didn’t have much practice with kissing, but he only fumbled a little before it seemed as easy as everything else he and Jake did together.

Nog lost track of time, but eventually Jake pulled back, and Nog could feel the stickiness of Jake’s blood on his lips. He wiped absently at it, eyes on Jake, who was starting to look a little dazed. Whether it was from the kiss or the head injury catching up to him was anyone’s guess.

“I think I’m ready to go to the infirmary now.”

Nog frowned but nodded. The heady injury it was, then. He put a hand out to steady Jake as they started walking slowly toward the turbolift that would take them up to the infirmary.

“Alright,” he said, because that was, after all, what he’d been trying for this whole time until Jake distracted him. “But don’t think we’re not talking about this later.”

Jake grinned, looking unrepentantly pleased, and Nog found himself _really_ hoping that there was more to that kiss than just a head injury.


End file.
